A promise is a promise
by rubyblue100
Summary: "Papa please, can't we go home first people might see. You will be arrested and Mama will have to bail you out of jail." Warning: Pointless bit of fluff to keep the rain at bay. :) Corporal Discipline and the threat of a public spanking. Please do not read if this is not your cup of tea and Jaffa Cakes. All my many mistakes and poor grammar and typing is all me, sorry. *blushes*
1. Chapter 1 A Promise is a Promise

**A/N **Hello it is just a short silly tale as Jasper getting spanked at school entered my head. Can't think why as spanking is not really my cup of tea. – :) *evil Aro grin and shifty eyes.* I am also under strict orders that Jasper's pants have got to stay up. *Sigh*

I do not own any twilight related anything! Sorry to Jasper I know I cannot leave him be. Maybe one day but not today; Emmett and Edward need to watch out too...

Warning: Corporal Punishment of a Vampire with a belt and the threat of a spanking from Carlisle. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *drool* If I do make you sad listen to the Thrift Shop song and boogie.

**A promise is a Promise...  
**

"I assure you that this will be the last time that my son runs his mouth off in class or behaves like a spoilt child throwing a tantrum." Carlisle shook the Principal's hand and looked at his repentant boy. "Would you say that is correct son?" He put his black work coat over his arm and strode to the door. Jasper cursed to himself that Esme had gone out of town and that it was his Father here to collect him. A thought of what he was promised if he misbehaved in class again jumped in his head, which he shook to dislodge the fear creeping in. Carlisle would not really go through with it, would he? He realised his Father had asked him a question.

"Err, Yes Sir that is correct I mean no Sir it will not happen again." Jasper mumbled and went slowly over to his father slinging his rucky across his shoulder and keeping his head down.

Once outside Jasper went to head towards the parking lot when Carlisle caught his arm. "I have parked over there." He followed his Father's hand and saw the Mercedes parked ominously up by the edge of the woods as it was further away from the school than the parking lot. Father and son looked at each other and Jasper's eyes grew wide. "I believe over there is a little more private."

"Papa you cannot be serious. The teacher was being an ass."

"If that is your argument against what you know I am going to give you son then it is a very poor argument indeed." Carlisle's mouth turned up in a small smile as he understood why his son was rambling. "Please mind your language Jasper as that will not score you any brownie points."

"Sorry Sir." He looked around at the empty field and then the heavens opened and in an instant they were both soaked to the skin. Jasper looked down at his green jacket which had turned almost black from the rain and his white tshirt now looked see through; he sighed with relief until he watched and felt the determination from his Father. "Papa please. Not that, not here."

"What did I promise you son if I had to leave work to collect you from school one more time because of your destructive behaviour?" Carlisle began to walk towards the car.

"Wait, just wait a second." Jasper panicked and reached out to stop his Father going any further. Carlisle stopped and looked at his son's hand which was locked on to his wrist. Jasper quickly withdrew it and brushed back his wet hair just so he was doing something with his hands.

"We can take care of it here and now if you would prefer? This seems a good a spot as any." They were now standing in the middle of the sports field with class rooms all along the one side. Jasper started walking again and kept looking around anxiously. "You have not answered my question."

"Papa please, can't we go home first people might see. You will be arrested and Mama will have to bail you out of jail." Jasper said quickly as the Mercedes was getting nearer to his doom. "Mama will be mad at ya as she would say I should have privacy. I want to call Esme."

"I believe I will take the chance son. Please do not concern yourself over me or my imagined plight." Carlisle smiled as he watched his son's startled expression and look of fear of his upcoming humiliation. "Your mother is aware of what is about to occur and backs my decision. You are free to phone to check if you want to Son. However, be warned Esme spent most of last night helping you write up your winning argument for debate class; before her long drive this morning and I do believe that you made a promise that you would keep your temper in check did you not?"

"I promised Sir."

"Did you keep your temper in check?"

"No Sir."

"And what did I promise you Jasper if you did not behave yourself in class?"

"A hiding." He whispered hoping the sound of the rain would drown his words.

"A little more detail if you please." They had now reached the Mercedes and Carlisle opened the boot and placed his overcoat by his medical bag and then slung Jasper's school bag in and slammed the boot with finality.

Jasper quickly got in the passenger seat dripping water all over the leather seats and closed the door. He folded his arms determined not to budge an inch until they were safely away from the school. Carlisle sighed and opened the passenger door. Leaning against the side he began to roll his soaked sleeves up; watching Jasper's eyes flicker to the movement before looking ahead once more.

The Patriarch pointed to the dashboard clock. "You know I would say that in about fifteen minutes it will be lunch time, it may be raining but there will still be lots of people milling about. However if you just want to sit there and wait that is your choice."

Carlisle wiped water from his face and leaned further into the car and took his son's chin firmly in his hand, he stared intently at his brooding boy. "If I were the one who was going to be spanked I would choose when it was quiet. That is me though. I can wait I am in no hurry as I have had to cancel my rounds today."

Carlisle continued to wait as he watched Jasper flick his eyes to the time and fidget anxiously before growling softly and got back out of the car. Carlisle stepped aside and shut the door and pointed to the other side of the Mercedes and the path leading to the forest.

Jasper bowed his wet head and moved slowly to the other side of the car. He kept looking at the inviting forest. "I wouldn't if I were you son. Ten minutes now until lunch. Please answer my question."

"You promised me a sp-spanking at school if you had to collect me from class one more time. Please Carlisle someone might see and I do not want kids at school to know I get spanked. Papa how would you explain it? You only look a few years older than me. You would lose your job and think about your reputation."

"Jasper I would never hide the fact that I discipline my children and would argue it in any law of court and as for you not wanting the other students to know then you should have thought about that before your threatening behaviour." He shook his head and moved Jasper closer to his hip.

"As for not wanting anybody to see, let us begin while it is quiet." Jasper looked wide eyed in horror at his Father's words and wished the earth would open and swallow him up or a nice bolt of lightening to strike him down anything. Nothing happened and Jasper sighed knowing there would be no stopping this train wreck.

"Please daddy it won't happen again." He put his arms out straight and moved backwards to stop his Father if he tried to come any closer and began to calm Carlisle's nerves and instil a touch of guilt for even contemplating humiliating him in this manner and maybe add in the embarrassment of being caught too.

"Jasper." Carlisle said exasperatedly. "That is what you said last time. What was the debate about again? Oh yes slavery being the biggest factor in regards to the civil war. Throwing a tantrum and ripping down the poster of Lincoln was beyond childish Jasper. However, you have gone and thrown another tantrum which I am most saddened over. It simply is not fitting with your rank."

"My classmates are idiots Papa." Jasper whined. "I just get so mad and their constant silly chatter."

Carlisle raised his right leg and placed his foot on the tire and patted his knee encouragingly. "When you behave like a spoilt child you will be treated like one. Jasper be warned I know that you are manipulating me as I have told you many times I am not a fool."

"Sorry Sir it was just to calm your nerves." Jasper said sheepishly.

"My nerves are very calm son. If you try and guilt me out of punishing you again Jasper this spanking will take place on your bare bottom so be warned." He pointed to the space that Jasper had just vacated. "Come here this instant."

Jasper shuffled nervously as he continued to scan the sodden grounds. He inched closer to Carlisle only to scoot backwards once more. He was relieved that corporal punishment was now banned and kids no longer had to endure public punishments as even though Carlisle had always forbidden the teachers to correct them he recalled an incident that had taken place in a little village school they had attended in the 1970's. The memory was strong as he had been made to feel ashamed and insignificant the way he currently felt and once again he was just an innocent victim in a world of imbeciles...

_**An Unscheduled Wash**_

_Jasper had argued with a prefect who was being too rough with one of the little kids and flushing his head down the toilet just for fun. Jasper had been mad and he waited until the bully was alone sneaking a crafty cigarette behind the school house and dragged him to the latrine and shoved his head down the bog and told him to go back home to join the rest of his fucking family in the sewers. Jasper did not know that the prefect's Father was the school master; after all it was only his first day as he was now trusted to be around humans. _

_The school was a converted barn with all ages in one room as it was such a tiny village. Edward had been sent to fetch Carlisle from work to deal with his arrogant off spring as the school master was furious. Rose, Em and Alice had been horrified yet slightly longing to see Jasper deliberately goading the Principal into hitting him so that he would break his hand. It was clear that Jasper was enjoying himself immensely at the teacher's expense and clearly had the upper hand making the man flounder._

_Once Jasper called his educator a 'mere boy' Emmett stood up and dragged Jasper away to wait outside. Carlisle had walked purposely past Jasper who was standing to attention outside and walked into the school room with the back of his black coat billowing behind him. Edward went back to his seat giving his siblings a knowing look. Carlisle shook the teacher's hand and listened to the details of what had happened as Edward's garbled version did not seem enough of a reason for Jasper's out of control behaviour in regards to authority._

_Once satisfied that Carlisle had the details not the full ones completely as he was aware that Jasper would not have acted in such a bullying manner without provocation from the other boy. Jasper was called to face his Father and the teacher while the rest of the class watched expectantly. The Cullen's never got into trouble as they were exempt from any kind of physical punishment. The older girls thought it was a shame as would have liked to see those Cullen boys be pulled up front without their pants and the cowboy was so cute._

_Jasper was embarrassed beyond belief that he was the lead in this lil school play; at least he knew he would not be punished, well not here anyway. "Do you admit son that you put a fellow student's head in the lavatory?" Carlisle said quietly as he frowned at his nervous boy._

_"Yes Sir I do take full responsibility for his wash." Jasper said a little too smugly for his Father's like._

_"Why would you do that son? I do not condone bullying."_

_Jasper's eyes bulged. "He is the bully Papa not me! Putting some little kids head down the toilet. He needed someone to defend him against creeps!"_

_"I see." Carlisle smiled coldly at the school master who was turning red with controlled anger. "You seemed to have omitted parts. Not to worry as truth will always find a way to be heard. That was a terrible act that your son committed and I am sure he will be dealt with just as my own son will be." Carlisle turned to give the man a stern look which made him suddenly nervous and he glared at his son._

_"If you were to punish my son how would it be dealt?" Carlisle turned from Jasper and his horrified expression. However before he did he took a firm hold of his upper arm to prevent an escape._

_"Over the desk with my paddle." He said gruffly, yet hoped that this meant he would get to punish the smug little bastard._

_"Very well then." He turned to his son and released his arm which Jasper rubbed before standing to a very nervous attention. "Give me your belt please son." _

_"Papa –"_

_"At this moment I have decided to allow you to keep your clothing intact. However, one more word of protest and I will spank you on the bare. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes Sir." Jasper reluctantly undid his belt and with shaking hands gave it to his Father who watched him closely. Carlisle pointed to the front of the huge desk that was raised on a slight platform at the top of the class. Jasper stood in front of it and scanned the room quickly; most of the kids were looking at their hands. Alice was glaring at a pretty blonde girl who was lusting after her man. Rose was glowering at the teacher's boy who seemed to be looking a little green and had nothing to do with the cigarettes. _

_Emmett was grinning at Edward and elbowing him as Edward whispered back to him and they both began to giggle before watching the back of the hot blonde's head again. Edward was listening to her thoughts as she watched Jasper bend over the desk. A sharp pain made him yowl and he looked around to see a pissed off pixie with a few strands of Edward's hair in her hands. Carlisle glowered at his children who were the only ones making a fuss and behaving worse than the younger children._

_Jasper lowered himself down and hid his head in the crook of his folded arms. Carlisle doubled the belt over and took position to the side of Jasper's bent form. He gave Jasper five light smacks and bade him to stand. Jasper was surprised at how quickly that had happened and realised that his pride was hurting more than his butt. _

_Carlisle took hold of Jasper's arms and made him look him in the eyes. "You do not know your strength son and could have seriously hurt that boy. It is commendable that you want to stick up for the smaller children yet that is not the way to do it. You will apologise to your teacher on your attitude. You will apologise to your fellow classmate for his unscheduled wash and then your slate will be clean. If I have to be called into the school again Jasper I will not be so lenient. Do you understand son?" Jasper nodded and gave a quiet yes sir._

_Once satisfied that Jasper had made his apologises in a respectful tone and that he had learned his lesson on respect he turned to the teacher. Carlisle suddenly looked very formidable and he became nervous as no longer felt in command of his little school. "My son has been punished for his behaviour in regards to bullying your son. Bullying is never acceptable whether it is children or teachers."_

_Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Your son bullied a child younger than himself and of course he will obviously take his share of the punishment. This is a school and I expect fairness when it comes to all children. I would not want to have to take my children out of this school and the generous donations that we make to improve the standards._

_The school master thought on Carlisle's words as he certainly needed the handouts that the Cullen's provided and turned to his own son and called him up to the desk. Carlisle turned to see Jasper grinning at the boy and gave him a wink; until he saw his Father watching him. The smile faded and Jasper looked at his hands instead..._

**Five minutes til Lunch and counting...  
**

"Jasper I am waiting it is now five minutes until lunch." Carlisle said calmly as the rain continued to fall and cracks of thunder began to shake the sky...

The End for now:)

Review Please...

A/N Poor Jasper, who knows maybe Carlisle will change his mind. I have a feeling he is just shaking the boy's soda just a smidgen. We all know though that Carlisle always keeps his promises I just hope he does have a good explanation if anybody saw that sight. And my what a sight... Thanks Cumor and Jaffa1007 for being supportive of my rambling type bubbles.:)


	2. Chapter 2 Saved by the Bell

A nice warning: Spanking will appear in this chapter *shock* and perhaps a cuss or two. *big Ruby smiles.* If discipline fiction with a lil bit of sauce is not your scene it is probably best to read something else. :)

Thank you, if err you are still reading and following Jasper's tale as it is much appreciated and makes me smile.:)

xxx

Saved by the Bell

Emmett and Edward were in the empty science lab over the far side of the buildings and would have been mere specs if it had been humans that had been standing over by the Mercedes and happened to glance in their direction.

Emmett was sick "again" and was sent to rest by the hapless school nurse who was way too soft and the handsome boy dazzled her at least once per month to get out of class to play games on his phone.

Edward was happy to tag along as he had been next door when Jasper had kicked off and had had to drag him out the classroom before he did something really stupid, he could not help getting a sense of being in this situation before, but when you're a vampire that seemed to happen a lot.

Anyway, he figured he was only missing math and as he had not done his homework due to a very late night kissing session with Bella. He figured he would find a solution to save his brother's pride if not his hide.

When Edward had calmed him down, Jasper had confessed his fear over what their Father had promised if he had one more temper tantrum at school; and they both hoped that Carlisle was bluffing. Jasper admitted that Mr. Hope had it in for him.

He could not help feel that Dad's Deputy was going to get it as he never gave Jasper as much as an inch when he misbehaved and felt sorry for his brother's butt which was in a sling once again over not controlling his temper. He sympathized as he was the same. An image of Hopeless dangling from a flag pole made him smile.

"Em, are you listening to me?"

" Maybe?" Emmett said distractedly. "Just thinking about Mr. Hopeless."

"Me too! So, which one of us is actually going to press it? What if we just make it worse and Jasper now gets his tail kicked in front of everyone plus the emergency services." He checked his phone, only ten minutes until lunch.

"It's nearly lunch time and I think Jazz is getting ready to run. If he runs he will get the strap plus he won't get very far."

"Edward watched the cringy scene taking place over by the Mercedes and continued to be filled with indecision as he was about to put his own butt on the line as his Dad had been anything but impressed with him lately.

The love struck boy had been trying harder to be on his best behaviour and earn some extra time at Bella's on a school night...So far being extra helpful with the chores and not being too moody with his parents was working in his favour. It was difficult to keep the pleasantness up though as he was annoyed by his lack of freedom.

His Dad was watching him closely and had done so ever since he had played up when Jasper was in charge that first time. The last thing he wanted was to mess up over a dumb plot that would backfire as they always did. Edward could not help the slight stirrings of resentment at being babied and kept to curfew. He had a girlfriend now and needed to prioritise his time.

After all, he was 'older' than Emmett and he got to see his mate all the time, why you would want to see Rose all the time was beyond him, that was not the point and he would have to insist that his Mom and Dad backed off!

Edward knew he had to be smart and earn back his Dad's trust before he started asking for more leniency. He cringed at the scolding he received from his Mom last night when he sauntered in an hour after curfew with a smile and faraway look on his face.

Once, Edward would have started moaning back at his Mom, especially as his Dad was at work but he just nodded wisely and looked contrite until Esme ran out of steam. He was thinking about Bella anyway and was not paying attention. Esme, had finally gave up and let him go to bed.

Now, Carlisle this morning had not been so easy to placate. Edward rubbed the fading sting from his bum and winced at the very recent memory of trying to sneak passed his Dad at 6 30 am for an early morning kissing session with Bella in the woods.

He had never even sensed his Dad until he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and given one almighty smack before a ten minute lecture on? What had it been on again? Edward was not entirely sure...He heard Bella's name several times though...mmmm Bella. "Earth to shit for brains." Em laughed nervously and gave him a nudge.

"Hymn." Edward said absently and then remembered the time. "We can't afford to be seen as I am meeting Bella after school and I don't want to get my hide tanned and sent to bed, I am on thin ice already." Edward shuddered and moved away from the window.

"Do you think Dad will really go through with it?" Emmett queried disbelievingly as he paced about and then went back to the window. "Oh no, Dad has just put his foot on the tire and is not looking pleased." He looked at Edward to see a worried frown creasing his brow.

"Stop worrying Eddy I know for the hundredth time that you want to meet Bella. I will ring the alarm and if I get caught I will take a bullet for the team and you can owe me. You can just keep a look out down the corridor if you can focus for that long on something besides kissing smelly humans."

"Seriously! You wouldn't rat me out?" Eddy asked hopefully, unsure if he would be so charitable if it was the other way around.

"I am not a snitch...besides, when I get into trouble with you it always end up worse for me because you can't keep your trap shut so by the time I get whacked Dad is way worked up so I would rather take my chances alone thanks."

"Thank you Emmett. Oh and Absolutely, Jasper is defiantly about to get it, if that is what Dad promised and you know Dad and his promises." Edward rolled his eyes and looked at the darkening scene. "Besides ring the alarm and I will get longer with -"

"Yes Eddy, you will get longer making kissy faces with Bella."

"Grow up...If Dad was caught it would be his butt in a sling and a lot of explaining to do. I guess it is only the kids who are not allowed to make a scene, parents are exempt from punishments."

Edward said this bitterly and looked at his phone to see several urgent texts from his sister which all had a similar theme: '**hurry up and do it and stop thinking about Bella for two secs please.' **This was followed by** 'Don't make me hurt you...brother!' **Edward groaned. **'Love U...now go. But seriously I will hurt you. I know where you live mwhahaha!'**

Edward put his phone back in his shirt and listened to the vibrations. I still have doubts that it will work and maybe Jasper will be punished harder at home and we are just prolonging his sentence. If we do not try though we will have Alice on our cases and she has dirt on the both of us and is driving me crazy with her texts."

Emmett looked at Jasper's body language and started bouncing on his own feet with nerves and excitement.

"Yup, he will get a worse hiding later but Jazz would prefer that to this humiliation and I cannot let my lil pixie girl down...Rose will kill me though." He shrugged and smiled as he started thinking of his mate. "I can talk her round though."

A wicked grin and lots of nervous energy the bigger of the two boys ran to the door. "Screw it, I'm going for it, remember to pay attention and cover me... but most importantly Eddy...Remember me as a hero and your superior." he laughed as he bolted from the room just as the thunder roared and Jasper was getting ready to run for it.

The shrilling of the fire alarm filled the school and humans were everywhere jostling to get out and to freedom. Edward went to meet Emmett in the corridor and they carried on out with the throng and everyone spilled out into the welcoming rain.

Alice and Rose were waiting in the middle of the field and Em received a huge crushing hug from the lil pixie and a glower from his wife. "Soz, baby we had to do something to save Jazz."

They all looked over at the Mercedes which was just pulling off up the road; Jasper watched them sadly until they were out of sight.

The brothers had not noticed the look of utter despair on their sorry brother's face as they were too busy giving each other high fives and punching each others arms.

Rosie's growl of annoyance at still standing in the middle of the field made them realise it was still tipping it down and they all ran to their vehicles to dry off and escape from the fire crews that were pulling up turning the grey setting red. Alice turned to see Mr Hopeless nearly get squished by a fire truck and she chuckled evilly...

The silence on the drive home was uncomfortable, Jasper focused on the rain and the steady beat on the car's roof and window. "I reckon my heart would be beating that hard and fast if only it could." He said to fill the quiet.

"lucky for you Jasper that the fire alarm just so happened to go off a second after seeing Edward and Emmett disappear from the window that they were of course spying from." Silence was smothering Jasper and he began to fidget.

"Would you have submitted son?" The younger man cringed since just before the alarm fired he had been about to scamper. "Tell me the truth please."

"I was about to run." He admitted and bowed his head, rain drops splashing onto his wet lap.

"I anticipated as much, you would not have gotten far. Thankyou, for being honest." They were home and sitting in the garage, Jasper trembling from the exertion of the last hour. "Up to your room and into some dry sleep wear and then go and stand in the corner with your hands on your head."

"Yes Sir."

He got out of the car and trudged the steps to his room and began to peel off his wet clothes and shivered. He showered quickly and changed into blue sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

Jasper hated this order to put his pjs on like a child and it usually meant being sent straight to bed. He growled at the indignity of it all as they always tried to stay out of trouble especially in the day as any bad behaviour was often met with one of them being sent to their room in disgrace.

Jasper was so angry with himself for losing his temper in class as he had been proud of his argument and it had also been nice spending the time with Esme and now he had let her down too.

He was sniffling quietly when his Father knocked and entered the room. "At ease son." He watched his son slowly put his arms to his side and face his Father.

Jasper's eyes widened as if this was the first time he had been in trouble with the formidable Elder. He often felt that way in his Father's presence and was crushed at how low he always felt when his Father's disappointment consumed him.

He stood by his son and folded his arms across his navy blue Nike sweater and ran his fingers through his still wet hair. "Well young man what do you have to say for yourself?" Jasper's eyes widened further still and filled with venom at the frustrated tone that Carlisle was using with him.

"Sorry...I let you down Sir and Mama too." He looked at his Father's sneakers until his chin was pulled up. "I let myself down I reckon'."

"That display is unacceptable at home, therefore why do you believe it is acceptable in a room full of humans, all with camera phones?"

"It is not acceptable Sir, I lost my temper and I should have refrained. It is behaviour I myself would not stand for from my charges, therefore why should I be allowed to behave in that manner? I am very sorry Papa."

"Yes son you should have refrained and you are most definitely not allowed to behave in that manner at school or at home."Carlisle said sternly as he waited for his son to look at him.

Jasper had bowed his head and felt ashamed of his behaviour and cringed at the ear bashing that was about to begin and wished he could turn the volume down on his Father when he started lecturing.

"You are bright and articulate and words win an argument. Men use words, little children throw tantrums. Now Jasper how are tantrums dealt with in this house?"

"You know how Sir." He said embarrassed, then reluctantly continued. "A spankin' Sir." He stood to attention and blinked the tears away and looked his Father respectfully in the eyes.

"Do you think that you deserve one?" Carlisle said softly and brushed a falling tear from his son's cheek.

"Well, maybe." Jasper muttered and Carlisle raised his eye brow. "Yes Sir, I am much smarter and stronger than the humans; I could have hurt one by accident or created a scene that could bring unwanted attention to us. I think I fu-messed up big time."

He was thoroughly dejected as he looked at Carlisle's folded arms and stiff manner. "Mr Hope filled in for Miss Green." Jasper whispered. "He does not like me Papa and deliberately riles me up and then tells me off because he is the adult." Jasper began to get angry and tried desperately to control himself.

"I am older than him, yet I have to bow down over and over to people just because they are labelled the adults, they can be just as rude and sneaky as the kids ya know Papa. When the child tries to defend them self they get told they are disrespectful and out of control."

"Were you out of control?" Carlisle asked gently understanding how his son was feeling, yet not excepting his choices in how he dealt with it. "Were you disrespectful towards Mr Hope?"

"Yes Papa." He chewed his lip and sniffled. "You do not understand how it is to be young in this world; you think you do because you must get irritated by being belittled by elder doctors. I doubt if it happens often though Papa and you have your own label as a professional which brings respect. My label is of a delinquent messed up foster kid and that is all Hope sees and not to mention he is jealous as fu –."

"Watch that mouth Mister...We all have our parts to play son and at times they can be trying to say the least. I will personally go and speak with Mr Hope as this has gone on long enough, let us see if he tries to pick on me?" Carlisle chuckled then became very stern once more.

"Remember son you do not disrespect authority. I see that as unacceptable behaviour and as serious an offense as disrespecting me as you are a Cullen and an advocate for our coven."

He rested his hands on his jeans as he sat on Jasper's bed and looked at his son. "Of course Mr. Hope will be all smiles and concerns when I speak with him, as teachers like that do not show their true colours to the parents. He will stop treating you poorly son, that I can promise you."

Carlisle was winding down the lecture now and Jasper's anxiety trebled. "Nevertheless, there is no excuses for your responses as Jasper I expect much more of you than this. Should I really be picking up my Deputy from the Principal's office?"

He stroked his boy's hair to soothe him. "You must stop giving Mr Hope what he wants, be smart about it and think. If you must feel any emotion Jasper, feel sorry for him."

"Yes Sir."

"Why don't you also consider finishing the year and then getting another job, the bank cashier position was successful or consider starting another business like you once planned?" The look of horror at the idea of going out to work on Jasper's face made Carlisle laugh.

All the siblings had done this from time to time to gain independence, more money and prove a point. Emmett had lasted one day as a funeral attendant and still Carlisle refused to talk about it.

Edward had fared better when he opened his famous chocolate shop and now had a lucrative business which operated world-wide. He lost interest in it many years ago and just enjoyed the royalties these days.

Rose had worked in a creche for a spell until she had no choice but to leave... However, Alice had done all sorts of work before she joined the Cullen's and for her, school was the big adventure. All of the kids had soon decided it was easier to go to school and do as little as possible and day dream until that bell rings.

Of course Jasper, Alice and now Esme had a little side business at Forbidden Fruit which kept them occupied and another steady income to add to their Cullen pot.

"Err, unless you can get me a job as King of England, I would not be able to keep my Alice in the luxury she is accustomed too." Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"You have a point there son. Now Jasper, if you had just submitted to your spanking when I had said then you would have received two swats on the butt and it would have been done. Thanks to some higher intervention, that spanking did not take place."

Jasper looked expectantly as perhaps he would not get a spanking after all. "The school was part of the punishment and now that the incentive to behave has gone. Meaning your spanking will be considerably harder." He watched Jasper's bottom lip stick out in a pout. "Unless you want to drive back to the school for your two swats, I am sure that it is quieter now?"

"No Papa please let us remain here. Here is a big incentive believe me."

"Very well then my boy." He stood back up and went over to Jasper's desk and picked up his steel workshop ruler making the boy gulp down venom and snot as he fidgeted by his bed.

Carlisle tested the impact against his own hand and winced at the collision and placed it back down on the desk, Jasper sighed with relief."Do not get too complacent I can easily go back and fetch it." Carlisle sat down on the bed and patted his knee. "Come Jasper."

Slowly, he leaned over his Father's lap and was pulled close and tight. He rested his top half on the bed and his legs were also supported making him feel safe and secure. Blue sleep pants and red shorts were swiftly pulled down to his knees and the soldier wriggled with embarrassment.

Carlisle shifted Jasper so that his legs and arms were now dangling as he was not pleased that his son had tried to take the monopoly on how he was positioned. He raised his hand and struck him repeatedly; six bouncing slaps and then repeating the action over and over until Jasper was squirming and grunting with the effort of not yelling.

He could feel his tender butt being hit sharply with no relent and began to move his bottom out of the way as it hurt and he could not keep his balance. This exasperated Carlisle and he bunched the back of his boy's t-shirt and raised it swiftly up to his shoulders and held him in place.

The boy whimpered and closed his eyes tight as he received five walloping blows on the bottom of his back. "Ahhhhrh...please Daddy." Jasper choked on his own venom and began to cough. "I wan-want the two swats back at school." He wailed and tried to reach his hand to his throbbing back and butt only to have it smacked away sharply, he sucked his sore knuckles to alleviate the sting and stop his sobbing.

"Disgraceful behaviour young man, I have a mind to take you back and finish what I promised once we are done here!"

The spanking was sharp and the slaps were now being administered purely to the boy's thighs. "Never put your hand back and try and wriggle free, you know the rules and I will take my belt to you if it happens again."

"Noooo, please don't really take me back to school I won't struggle...I promise Papa." He cried and bowed his head only to snap it back up as the sixth smack in the set was always delivered with harder force than the other five. "Arghh! Please stop I am sorry, so sorry Sir."

"Never have I been so embarrassed by one of my children's conduct." Carlisle chided and smacked as he tilted Jasper forward until the boy had to balance his weight on his finger tips. He dealt six fierce slaps to the under curves of his son's fiery rear on each sore cheek. Jasper howled, hiding his head in his outstretched arms.

For several minutes there was only the persistent rhythm of the smacks that could be heard as Carlisle now was silent, as Jasper knew how to behave and should not need reminding. Therefore, the disciplinarian concentrated on making sure his boy would have trouble sitting for the remainder of the week and continued until Jasper was exhausted and only whimpering after each smack.

"If you need to spend some time in KinderGarten I am sure it can be arranged." Carlisle said more softly as he helped Jasper to stand after accepting that the boy had had enough.

"Pull your pants up son." This was done shyly when Jasper realised they were still around his ankles. Carlisle held his arms out which he happily stepped into. "I love you and that is why I do not want to see you continue with this destructive behaviour as it is not you."

"I think you will find it is Papa." Shuddering, Jasper wiped away his tears and tried desperately not to rub at the sting in his rear and began to wonder about putting his butt in a cold shower once his Father was gone.

"Okay, a small part of you then." He smiled at his boy. "You can control yourself when you choose and that is why I become disappointed in you when you choose not to. Try harder or my hand will get considerably harder. Into bed and have a good think on how you will improve your behaviour when around humans."

'_mmmm I could eat em all up, except for Hope...urgh._' "Yes Sir I will be respectful Sir." He said as he snuggled on his stomach and was relieved that Em had saved him from school even if his backside now hummed. He hoped their Father would not be too hard on Emmett or Edward as he was in that window too.

Carlisle sat on the bed and stroked his son's hair. "Needs a cut Jasper, shall I go and plug the shears in?"

"Papa we have been through this before, I like my hair like this." Jasper grinned as he buried his face further into the pillow. "Maybe later...much later when my behind is talking to me again I could read you out my winning argument?" He said it quietly and hid behind his hair.

Carlisle beamed and brushed the hair from his boy's eyes once more. "Excellent...I am going back to work now as I can get some paper work finished. Once I am home and settled I would very much enjoy listening to your thoughts my son." He stood up and pushed down his sleeves and retrieved his watch from the computer desk.

"Right then...You are on restriction to your bed until 7pm and then on limitation to the house for a week with extra chores. I should not have to tell you Jasper but as Esme is not here and I will be at work I expect you to remain alone at all times in that bed. Do you understand me?"

Jasper winced at the memory of what is Father was referring too. They all knew the rules that when on restriction there would be no funny business or having any fun what so ever.

Of course as soon as their parent's back were turned the mates were at it like the Duracell bunnies. The painful day that Jasper recalled was when he and Alice had been caught practically in the act:

**_*"Can I come in?" Jasper said looking very cheeky as he closed the door and smiled. "Mama has gone out with Rose and Papa will not be home for another hour."_**

**_"No Jazzy go away I do not want to get into anymore trouble with mom and Daddy will be back soon and I know he will let me off restriction if I look contrite enough so buzz off and bug Em...Besides I am too sore and I should never have got mom that flipping paddle!" She folded her arms and pouted._**

**_"Come on my lil cherry pie. Jazz will make you feel better, that I can guarantee you." He went to Alice's dressing table and picked up a pot of something cold and creamy looking...He never could figure out why she purchased these beauty products but it made her happy and was a great salve._**

**_"Oh, and I did warn you about the paddle lil Miss, now let me take the sting away by giving you something else to think upon." _**

**_He moved closer towards his willing prey and crawled upon the bed as he pulled his best hound dog look. She grinned and pulled the duvet back; Jasper did not need telling twice and dived under the covers and began to nip at Alice's neck and then went down her body planting little kisses and venom trails from his mouth._**

**_She yelped as his weight was making her sore butt press further down into the mattress. Jasper jumped off at once and curled around her as she lay on her side. He slowly inched her pj shorts down her smooth legs and put his cold gentle hand on his wife's tender skin. _**

**_Alice changed position and lay on her stomach as Jasper straddled the back of her thighs and applied the cold cream to his mate's cute bottom. He gulped down venom and began to undo his jeans with one hand while continuing to calm his wife's ache with the other, and begin an entirely different sort of ache._**

**_ Alice squirmed excitedly and stuck her bottom out more to feel his caress, after some gentle patting she smiled and rolled on her back and pulled the duvet completely off. "Go down Jazzy, quick before anyone comes home."_**

**_"Are ya sure you ain't to sore?"_**

**_"All I am at this moment is tingly, so get down there soldier and sort me out."_**

**_"Of course Ma'am the pleasure is mine."_**

**_They were soon so lost in each other that they did not hear the Mercedes pull up and was both shocked when they heard their Father tap smartly at the bedroom door. "Fuck..."Jasper mumbled into Alice's stomach._**

**_"Alice are you speaking with someone young lady when you are being punished?" Carlisle said as he opened the door and scanned the room._**

**_"No Daddy just singing to myself to help pass the hours of solitude."_**

**_"I see...Alice please do not lie to Daddy. My study five minutes and Jasper get your behind from under that bed, put on some clothes and follow your mate for a conversation with my hand and the soap..."*_**

The boy now had a faraway look on his face which made Carlisle look sceptically on what his son was thinking about. "Jasper are you listening to me?"

He looked shyly at his Father and promised that he would behave himself and focus on his punishment and absolutely no funny business. "I was just thinkin' about something."

"Hymn, I mean it Jasper if I get an inkling Alice has been in here before 7pm you will be on restriction for one month."

"Papa are you going to work dressed like that?" Jasper queried to change the subject and raised his head from the pillow. Carlisle's sports sweater and black skinny jeans made him look a little too young and perhaps should be on his way to college himself. "We have to keep up appearances Papa."

"I know that young man. I will just be in the office and it is nice to be out of a suit as it makes me feel like I am on holiday. Now behave, be good, I love you and will see you later."

"Papa I really think you should reconsider your wardrobe choice as you are pulling off junior student doctor here."

"Son stop worrying, I am just working in the office and besides since Esme started helping out more at FFruit, I am lacking in the shirt department."

"Yes your ironing does have a lot to be desired Sir."

"Cheeky. Have a rest and stop worrying..."

Jasper drifted off after getting a couple of quick snacks from the kitchen and playing his music for an hour in the garden as the sun had come out and he wanted to rest under Esme Two.

The soreness made him retreat back to bed with Alice's pot of cold cream which he got through a lot of tubs. Pulling his pants down Jasper lay on his side on the bed and gently rubbed the cream into his swollen skin and hissed at the pain.

Really he knew he had been pushing it to stay out of bed so long and the fact was he was not sure what time Esme would be back and wanted to give his Mother no reason to take the damn paddle to him.

"Fuck...the mug." He hobbled out of bed and to the garden and gathered up his mug, book and iPod and went back inside, washing the cup and placing it back in the cupboard.

"Ahrhh!" He yelped when he began to climb the stairs again and wondered if his Father's hand was getting harder as the years went by unless his head was just getting thicker. He brushed away a tear and worried his bottom lip between his teeth and got back into bed and applied more cream.

He was rather content and relaxed as he had shut his blinds and plugged in his red lava lamp casting a warm glow around the room. He loved getting the house to himself as being in solitude kept other people's emotions away which meant his own were not on high alert. He was sore but he was sure if Alice hurried up and came home she would make it all better...

Carlisle strode down the corridor irritated that once again he was being called to pick up another Cullen. He glanced at the two students openly kissing instead of being in class and tsked as he went by...then he stopped and turned. "Edward Cullen!"

Edward came up for air and stared at his Dad while Bella made herself as small as possible and hid behind her boyfriend. "Dad I well um –"

"Get back to class." He said sternly. "Both of you." They scarpered leaving Carlisle extremely angry with his first born and decided they would be having a chat before this day was done...maybe more than one.

Carlisle sat respectfully for five minutes while he was lectured on his son wasting public resources and everyone's time, he felt like a chided child yet doubted if Emmett was repentant in the slightest. He allowed the man to have his say before trying to finish the meeting and finish this day. "I apologise on behalf of myself and my son as my son's childish prank will not go unchecked I can assure you Sir. He is lucky to be getting off so lightly and I guarantee, he will never do such an act again."

Carlisle gave Emmett a very unhappy stare. "Get your bag and coat." He turned to the Principal and smiled as if he had just remembered something.

"My other son Edward has a dentist appointment...he has a slight overbite and I forgot to give him a note this morning. Would it be possible to take him with me now to save making yet another trip?"

The principal nodded. "Of course...I am sure Edward will be pleased to get out of gym. I wanted to ask if Emmett was well in himself?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The school nurse has reported several sickness episodes since the beginning of the school year, eight to be presise. The boy is getting dizzy spells and spots in front of his eyes...Perhaps he needs glasses? He is missing a great deal of chemistry because of these spells which could affect his final grade if the problem is not corrected."

The Principal held the Doctor's gaze while Emmett squirmed in his seat. "You hold a high position at the hospital for one so young Dr Cullen." The man said changing tact. "And raising all these foster children it must take its toll."

"What do mean by that Sir?" Carlisle said quietly yet he could feel the hairs raise on the back of his neck as he struggled to remain composed by the arrogance that this man was suddenly showing him.

"Nothing at all, please do not take offense young man, it is a compliment. You just do not seem old enough to –"

"Oh he is old enough believe me he just has very good moisturizer." A look from his Dad made Emmett shut up. "Dad, should I wait in the hall?"

The Principal turned to the student and tried to take command of the situation. "Emmett there is no need, we are nearly done and then you can go home and rest." The man smiled nervously now as something in the Doctor's eyes scared him.

"Go and wait in the hall Emmett." Carlisle over rode the educator. "Do not go far as you have an apology to make to your Principal." Once alone the vampire watched the human.

"Can I be honest with you Dr Cullen?"

"Of course I would expect nothing else."

"You and your good wife are very young and teenagers need a firm hand to guide them especially troubled children."

"My children are not troubled and just need to be treated the same as all the other children regardless of their backgrounds."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen struggles to keep his temper in check at school...Not very often as he is an excellent student yet I know he intimidates some of his teachers."

He continued. "Emmett has been sick eight times and even though I have sent several notes home expressing concern for his health you have not acted upon it and his grades are slipping." He averted his gaze from the man in front of him who sat calmly but there was something about the man that worried the teacher.

"Edward is again a very well behaved student...However, over the last few months he has become tardy, his homework is often late or missing and he keeps leaving his classes without a good reason. Is something wrong at home son?"

Carlisle was speechless he was now being spoken down to as if he was one of the students and wished he had taken his son's advice and dressed in his suit. "Jasper is a fine boy and would not have behaved so inappropriately without reason. I am not defending his actions but I will defend my son. I want to arrange a meeting with both yourself and Mr Hope. If you are looking for a cause for Jasper it is because he is upset over one of your teacher's attitude towards him."

Carlisle watched the Principal never losing eye contact and his features had remained pleasant and his tone soft. Yet, he seemed imposing now and the other man decided he did not get paid enough to take on Dr Cullen, not verbally anyway.

Carlisle smiled. "There is clearly a misunderstanding between the two of them which needs sorting out as I do not want my child to be upset every time I send him to school."

The Patriarch leaned slightly forward. "Emmett does not like chemistry and has clearly hoodwinked you all and perhaps the nurse needs her own vision checking as that boy is as strong and healthy as an ox. He saw an opportunity which you gave and repeated it as obviously the teachers here could not outwit a teenage boy. If we were ignoring your correspondence was it not just probable that we were not receiving the letters? Would a phone call have been out of the question before you judge us as bad parents due to our ages?"

Carlisle allowed no room for argument. "And as for Edward, he has found a girlfriend and I am sure even though it was so very long ago in your case. You must remember the excitement of that first love and wanting to spend every waking moment with her."

Carlisle looked very stern and lied through his sharp teeth. "Now I have just spotted two students in the hall kissing when class is on. Should you perhaps be speaking to your teachers to see if they need to be more firmer with your students? It is just a suggestion I would not want you to think I am telling you how to do your job."

"It seems that you are making excuses for your children Mr Cullen."

"DR...Cullen." He heard a giggle from outside and chided Em in his head. Carlisle smiled yet his eyes were dark as he watched the Principal fidget.

"I assure you I would never make excuses for my children's poor conduct. Jasper will be having no more tantrums at school as he has now been punished and we are going to have a chat with Mr Hope to sort out why he keeps upsetting my boy."

Carlisle pushed up his sleeves and folded his arms. "Emmett is just being a typical teenager and has tried all the locks to the door until he found the one that fitted. The key meant he had a way to skip class and you have allowed him to do so...not me, you. However, now I am aware of the situation he will not do it again." This time he heard his son groan.

"Dr Cullen there is no need to take that tone." Carlisle realised his voice had started to rise and forced himself to relax and continued as if the Principal had not spoken.

"And as for Edward, it is your job...again not mine to know where you're students are during the school day and if Edward is turning up late etc then I should have been contacted and made aware of the problem. Did you give Edward a letter like you did with Emmett? You have a lot of trust in these young people...only not the right kind of trust."

The 'young' doctor stood up and looked down at the man behind the desk. "You trust that being foster children they will have problems. Therefore you have skipped around them in kid gloves and allowed them to do whatever they choose too and treating them differently in the process. I will of course sort it all out for you and none of this will occur again."

The Principal was not sure what to say to that and could not decide if this young man was insulting him, all he knew was that he wanted him gone so he could go and get drunk.

"Dr Cullen. How old did you say you were again?"

"I didn't. Emmett in here please..."

They made their way to the now sunny playing field and the Mercedes parked in the same location as before. Edward remained further back and was trying desperately to read his Dad's thoughts. He was speaking in Russian a tongue Edward could not master and he groaned. "Dad I was meeting Bella after school."

"Please be quiet Edward." Carlisle said as he strode to the car and put the boys bags in the boot and eyed Emmett as the boy shifted and squirmed under his Dad's gaze. Carlisle opened the front passenger door and beckoned Em forward with a crook of his finger. The boy inched forward and Edward inched back.

Once by his Father he reluctantly turned to face the car door that Carlisle pointed to and placed his hands on the roof for balance and grunted when he received two hard smacks on his rear. Students and staff in the buildings groaned that another storm was brewing. "Get in that seat and not one word until we get home."

Carlisle opened the back door and beckoned Edward with a crook of his finger, his first born obeyed...eventually and turned towards the open door and closed his eyes and prayed that no one was looking. After a few seconds he peeked at his Father who remained still with his arms folded and head slightly tilted as if truly scrutinizing his boy.

"Edward were you involved?" Of course he knew he had been at the window with his brother. However, he may have been unaware of Emmett's plan as the boy often went off and acted first.

"Umm, no Sir...I was in math at the time." Edward winced and balled his hands into fists on the roof as he clenched his butt and waited for the smacks.

After a moment Carlisle spoke softly. "Okay Edward if you are sure that you were in math then why do you look so worried son? I would never smack you for no reason would I?"

"No Sir, I was just thinking about Bella as I am meet –"

"Yess" Irritated at his son's bare faced cheek to carry on with this topic after he had just lied to his face. "You have already told me that Edward! You do not have to keep repeating yourself I am perfectly capable of retaining information. I am not as daft as you think I am...You may as well come with us now in case I think of a few more questions I want to ask you; just to clear up any misunderstandings."

"I have my own car and I never get to see Bella." Edward whined and stamped his boots into the ground. "Please Dad I was in Math why am I getting dragged down." He scowled and folded his arms and was about to start protesting again when his Dad's expression froze his mouth shut.

"Get in the car Mr Cullen." Carlisle spoke sharply and Edward obeyed yet looked mutinous and kicked the back of Em's chair leaving a muddy boot print as he sat down. The seat went hurtling forward and Em smashed into the dash board creating a deep crack and breaking the clock.

"Edward you douche!" Em yelled and pulled the seat back literally as it would not roll back smoothly now.

"That is my car that you are destroying you naughty bad tempered little child." Each word was given with a firm smack to the top of Edward's thighs making him grunt in pain and begin to cry.

"Do you want a spanking? I will put you over my knee Edward right here, right now if you do not stop acting like a baby and next time I say for you to get in the car you do so straight away. Is that clear young man?"

"You get to see Esme whenever you like." Edward cried upset and fed up. Carlisle leaned in and took his son's chin firmly and forced his head reluctantly to face his own.

"Calm yourself down Edward, now you need to stop and think before opening that mouth again. I know you are upset and want to be with Bella but we cannot always have what we want." Carlisle let Edward's chin go and placed his hand firmly on the top of his son's leg and gave the boy's sore thigh a gentle squeeze.

"Now I want to get in the car and go home without anymore fuss from you young man. Oh, and that conduct I have just witnessed in there...Unacceptable."

"So-sorry Dad." Edward winced when the door was slammed shut, very teary he rubbed his thighs which blazed where the denim fit snugly to his legs.

The elder turned around in his chair and set Edward in stone with a look. "You will be sorry if you do not start telling me the truth...Now, put your face straight as we are going home and do not dare try and read my thoughts without permission."

_'Eddy just keep denying it as there is no point us both going down. I would say the old man is definitely suspicious but cannot prove it so do not crack like the way you are right now, fool.' _Edward glared at the back of Emmett's head.

"Emmett, stay out of Edward's head and concentrate on enjoying the last few minutes of being able to sit down comfortably. Also sit still as you would not want anymore dizzy spells..."

**Please Review and make Ruby smile.:)**

A/N it truly was a one shot...just got a bit out of hand, plus a lil nudge from Cumor. *shocked face and puts kettle on.*


	3. Chapter 3 Three Very Naughty Boys

A/N well, it has taken all week to update as fanfiction had gremlins in the system. So I hope there are no missing words and if there are this time it ain't my fault:)*honest*

Also, it is hard to write when you have A Pastor's Son going through head on a loop de loop and Cumor's Esme and Carlisle doing gosh only knows what up in Denali. J *damn, now imagining Esme and Carlisle breaking up Carmen's art room. Must concentrate...*

Warning: Err...well ya see there may be just a lil bit of spankin' going on in this chapter, but two painful blinks and you will miss it. *shifty eyes and gives halo a quick spit polish.*

Therefore, if you know that disciplinary stories is not your cup of tea and cardboard biscuits, please do not read and become upset with poor innocent Ruby. *Jasper said there may be a lil cussin' too.*

Enjoy *hopefully*

Xxxx

Three Very Naughty Boys

It was a very sombre little group that pulled into the garage and all remained in silence as Carlisle watched his brooding first born in the mirror. The atmosphere in the car was electric and Emmett began to shift making the car creak ominously. Emmett ran his thumb along the crack in the broken dash board sending the clock bouncing to the floor. He giggled from nerves and folded his arms.

"Soz." Silence filled the confined space and Emmett began to babble out 'Emmy apologies.' "But...you have to admit this interior is sort of outdated and –"

"Silence Emmett!" The boy winced and shifted further away from his Father.

Releasing a breath to calm his nerves; Carlisle patted Emmett's thigh and tried to give out a smile, which to be fair to Em it did look more like a sneer. "I am sorry son I did not mean to sound so harsh, it has been a difficult day."

Emmett continued to make himself as small as possible which was no easy task. "You have given me an excellent idea Emmett. It can be Edward's task to...how do the youngsters say it, Pimp up my Ride."

This time the blonde's smile was warmer and Emmett grinned and rolled his eyes. "Daad, you say the cheesiest things and that is why I will not add you as a friend on face book."

"Do not even get me started on Facebook." He said sternly and then relented to a little smile, which soon faded as he looked through the mirror once more to see Edward keep flicking his eyes downwards. The Patriarch twisted around in his seat and was looking down at Edward and the phone in his hand.

"You were in the school making a public display of yourself with that young girl not even an hour ago so do not tell me that your self control is so poor that you cannot focus on what is going on around you for more than five minutes at a time."

Edward averted his eyes embarrassed at his own stupidity. "Bella text and I did not want her to wonder where I was." This was not the answer that Carlisle wanted to hear.

"Is that all you have to say? Do you even hear me Edward? Are you even here in this car? When I am speaking are you hearing my words?"

"Pops...believe me all he hears is Bella, Bella, Bella."

"You can shut your mouth as no one was asking you." Edward growled and folded his arms.

"Emmett..." Their dad chided. "However, Edward your brother makes a fine point. Now, turn off your phone please and leave it on the seat...Thank you."

He turned back in his seat and pushed up his sleeves and caught Edward's mutinous glare through the mirror before the boy wisely looked down.

Carlisle was waiting and not too patiently either for his son to acknowledge him and hoped that the boy would at least try to appear contrite. For a moment their dark eyes locked on each other again. The elder switched off the idling engine and Edward bowed his head in fear.

Tsking, Carlisle went around to Emmett's door and opened it. "Come on out Emmett."

The reluctant boy got out and stood by his Dad and smiled sheepishly. "Pops I...The way you handled that Principal was – Ahhh Pops...Ouch...OUCH!"

Em rubbed at the stings on the backs of his legs and his smile was replaced by a quivering bottom lip as soon as he made eye contact with his Dad. "I think I would be best to shut my trap."

"Wise...Now, go and wait in my study and find a corner, put your nose in it and remain silent and still."

The command was sharp and Emmett sensibly left quickly and never looked at Eddy as the tension was thick and it was his brother's hide that he was worried about even more than his own, just a little more though.

_'Don't be a dick...You best say sorry to Dad and make it quick.'_

Emmett was unsure if Edward had heard his thoughts yet figured he had but would ignore him.

_'It is your funeral if you don't, dick wad_.'

He couldn't figure Edward out at times, he was the biggest cry baby when it came to a spanking but he gave the most attitude.

It just made no sense, but his brother was stubborn and hard headed and now worst of all in love with that Bella one...Yeah she was cute and made him happy...well happy when he was getting his own way...but still the boy had gone loopy tunes.

Edward watched his Dad from the corner of his eye as he picked the front seat up and placed it gently on the floor and tsked to himself. He turned to look at his sullen son. "How would you like me to put my sneaker on your car Edward?" The boy remained silent and stared out of the front window. "Should I do it? Would that get a reaction from you?" Irritated he waited for a response.

"I asked you a question?" He turned and opened the back door and waited. "Young man! Answer my damn question!"

"Well, obviously I wouldn't Carlisle." He mumbled and stared straight ahead and shifted towards the further side. Unfortunately for Edward he was not out of his Dad's arm reach and was yanked from the car, his jacket being pulled off as he tried to wriggle free...He did not get far.

Quietly through gritted teeth Carlisle hissed. "Say that again please." Edward's bravado faltered and he said very quietly that he would not like his car being booted...

Xxx

Em sneaked past the study and carried on down the hall and creeped like a giant innocent mouse to his brother's room and smiled down at him who was deep at rest with his cheek mashed against his phone on the pillow.

Emmett touched his brother's cheek and got it slapped away as if he were a fly...Jasper did not stir as he was exhausted and needed the rest to recuperate and settle his nerves.

In a sing song whisper Emmett teased his brother. "Jasper...Oh Jasper... Mom has been calling you for ages as it is time for school...Jasper..." This was not having the desired effect as normally he would be running out the door in a panic by now.

"Mom said to tell you that if she has to call you again to get up she will take the wooden spoon to your scrawny butt."

Emmett whispered these familiar words as he inched closer to the bed...nothing. Louder now he tried again. "Jasper...Jasper...you are late for school." He said this in a more panicked voice as he shook his brother.

Now he had the soldier's attention and watched grinning as his sibling jumped up startled and woke the burn up in his throbbing bum.

Hissing through his teeth he grabbed his phone to check the time, wiping at the drool at the corner of his mouth as he did so. He stood up straight and glared at his chuckling brother. "You fall for that every single time."

"Fuckin'moron." Jasper muttered darkly to himself and realised his pants were still around his knees as he had pulled them down to reduce the friction as even the cotton was torture. He would have blushed ruby red if he had been human and quickly pulled up his pants to hide the bulge.

"Err... looks like you were having nice dreams there Jazz man." He smiled wickedly as Jasper gingerly got back under the covers. "I hope those dreams were about your wife?"

Jasper glared as he tried to get comfortable on his side."How come you're back so early anyway?" He sniffed the air... "Edward too and Papa."

"I was seen setting off the alarm and Dad had to come and get me. Jazz, I got two swats right there by the car it was so embarrassing." He shook his head and sat down wincing at the memory.

"The Principal really tore into Dad for a good five minutes, it was so awkward as I know Pops and he was really fucked off...I think even Smith felt it because he became nervous...Well he had his say and then Pops had his say." This made Em laugh at the memory. "And man did he have his say."

He sobered when he thought of Eddy. "Dad is suspicious about Ed, but can't prove it. Edward was really careful and don't reckon he was seen?"

"So if Papa can't prove it then why is Edward home? And Emmett you were both seen, you couldn't have been any more obvious."

Suddenly they're heads snapped in the direction of the door as they heard the unmistakable sound of their Dad's belt biting into their brother's flesh and Edward's gasps filling the house. "Fuck...you said he couldn't prove it!"

"Jazz, if you knew what he has just gone and done...not even you would have dared. Yeah it was an accident but still you just don't go there not with Dad's baby."

"Oh my God, Mama." Jasper shot out of bed and went to the door. "What did he do to her because Edward sounds like his being whipped up for dream topping...I thought she was working?" He was looking for some clothes when Emmett said the sobering words.

"Man, it was not Mom! Prepare yourself this was even worse."

Jasper's eyes widened as he put his hand to his mouth. "Nah, come on ya yankin' my tail." He got a sad smile and a nod from his brother. "The Mercedes!" He drawled shocked and shook his head. "No way Em, not even Eddy would go there."

"Yup, the Mercedes...And yup, he went there and threw up over it."

"Did he apologise and grovel for his hide?" Jasper asked and without thinking started rubbing his own and was glad that his Father's fury was not aimed at him anymore...He did feel sorry for his brothers though as they did it to save him.

"Nope."

"Figures, since that Bella one showed up that boy is all kinds a stupid."

"Yeah...reminds me of you." Emmett laughed and punched his brother who was shushing him and looking out the door.

"Dad is too mad at Ed to worry about if I am in the corner or you are reflecting on your disobedience." Emmett pretended to clear his throat before looking his brother squarely in the eyes. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, did I not send you to bed to reflect on your behaviour? Hym, I certainly did not send you to bed to have pleasant dreams and bulging pants."

Emmett said this sternly as he took his time to roll up his sleeves and fold his arms. He then raised an eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of his Father.

"Hym, young man a verbal response if you please... I am sorry son did I mumble? Keep up the attitude mister as I can easily take your door off again."

Jasper scowled as Emmett was referring to an incident a few months previously. "Privileges are not a right as you have to earn them." He grinned as he watched his grumpy brother go back towards his bed. "Rules, rules, rules I am Daddy vamp and I just love rules...blah."

Emmett began to mess with Jasper's prized ship in a bottle, a guilty pleasure that soothed Jasper's nerves. Of course Em had made a bee line for this treasure and grabbed the bottle with his clumsy paws.

"No touching when you're in my room." He said this as he raced towards his ship and gently placed it lovingly on his side table. This made Em laugh way too loudly and declare Jasper a boring old fart.

Jasper was getting annoyed as he did not like Emmett pawing over his stuff with those big dirty hands. Was it too much to ask for a little privacy on occasion?

Then Jasper realised that the only reason Em was even home was because he had put himself on the line for him. Guiltily he realised that he was fussing over material things when his brother always had his back.

Big brother picked the ship up and gave it to Emmett. "Would you like it Em...I know you make fun of me but you always look at this ship." He looked at him and all he could feel was goodness just like their mother.

"I wanted to have a go at doing one of these as I like the old British Navy ships and wanted to start a collection."

He continued shyly. "I was going to ask you to help me but I figured you would tell me to get out of your room. Ahhhhrh... Jazz! Enough with the drowning me in guilt please..."

Xxx

The dark haired boy was bent over the bonnet of his Dad's prized possession and tried to keep calm as the belt connected repeatedly with his undercurves and thighs.

He squirmed around yet did not dare move in fear of making the belting worse. He had kept the tears to a minimum. However, his endurance was low and he felt his resolve begin to break and tried in vain to get back up and run off.

The boy's tears finally burst forth when the third set of ten licks were applied just to his thighs. The moans and sniffles had now turned to loud whimpers of pain and he fell heavily onto the bonnet and banged his head on the black surface. "Watch my car please."

Edward was down but not out and remained determined not to start bawling as he was still mad with his Dad for keeping him from Bella. The anger was helping him to take the hiding in 'relative' silence even if it meant biting the sides of his mouth a habit that Carlisle never stood for if he suspected that was what they were doing.

Carlisle was not pleased by what he saw as his son's continued attitude problem and put more force into each blow. "How dare you trash my car and then not even apologise."

"You told me not to speak how can I apologise if I can't speak?" Edward suddenly roared as the pain was becoming too much to take. "Sorry Daad please I am sorry ...no more please."

"I have had it with your attitude and will not stand for it any longer now stand up and hold out your hands. You dared to touch my car when you were in a sulk and now you will find consequences that do not fit in with your plans for going out after school."

Edward shakily stood up straight and turned to face his Father; pulling his pants back up as he did. Carlisle watched him through narrowed eyes as his boy did the buckle back up on his belt without permission.

"Did I give you consent to do that Edward?" The boy shook his head sullenly. "Pull them back down...Now!" For a moment Edward scowled at his Father even as the tears slid down his cheeks.

Finally, he began to fumble with the buckle again and angrily the button popped on his jeans as he yanked them back down to fall at his muddy Mercedes hating boots.

"Turn back around." He stiffly turned slowly and placed his hands back down on the hood of the Mercedes, splaying his fingers and letting his forehead rest on the surface.

He was promised a strapping if any dents appeared on the car making Edward's anxiety peak and the boy whimpered. Carlisle's first born leaned over further forward and placed as little pressure as he could on the surface. He closed his eyes and began to breathe quickly as his Dad moved further back and uncoiled his belt once more.

The whistle made the boy become rigid, the snap made him scream out. "Ahhhrgh." This time he hollered loudly when the belt was reunited over the raised welts that had already bloomed on his stinging skin. . "Hympth...Arghhhh...Gah...Daad please. So-sorry Da-Daad."

Edward's hands were sliding further forward across the shiny bonnet as he received fifteen extra licks for disobedience and his attitude. The last few licks were delivered to the bottom of Edward's back and he hollered loud and clear.

Carlisle replaced his belt and put a hand on his son's shaking back and soothed the tense muscles that twitched beneath his finger tips. "So-so-sorry Dad."

Edward was not angry now he was just regretful of his actions as now he would be kept from Bella. He was sore and wanted a hug badly. "Please Daad, do not ground me I am sor-sorry." He wiped the venom on his shirt sleeve and whimpered with the pain.

"Now stand up, turn around and please Edward, do as you are told." He said this softly and assisted his boy to rise. He noted Edward's hands twitch to pull up his jeans and wondered if he would dare.

They looked at each other as Edward tried his best to compose himself. Carlisle knew he needed comfort and reluctantly, as he was still cross at the boy held his arms out which Edward gladly stepped into.

"Sorry Dad." He mumbled this onto his Father's shoulder along with snotty venom. "The car was an accident. I didn't do it purposely."

They both heard the unmistakable sound of Emmet's chuckle and Carlisle put his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

He pulled his reluctant child away from him. "I will be back in soon, now you know we are not done don't you? Hold your hands flat out in front of you...Go on Edward. Palms stretched flat and remain like that until I return."

The Patriarch made his way upstairs when he remembered something. "Where is your phone?" Silence followed the simple question. "Edward did you hear me? I am sorry son did I mumble as I would like a vocal reply?"

After a pause when Carlisle began to descend the stairs again Edward quickly spoke. "In the car...sw-switched off." He whispered sadly and was relieved when his Dad said no more and went to deal with his brothers instead...

The boys listened to the thrashing stop and then began again almost at once. It was not an uncommon sound in the Cullen household and one that they mainly ignored...It was just easier that way.

"Em, I just wanted to err." Jasper shyly went to stand by his brother as both tried to pretend the thrashing was not happening and was both relieved when it stopped...again, and hoped this time it was for good and that Eddy had gotten some common sense back. Jasper threw his arms around his brother and lifted him clean off his feet. "Thanks baby brother for saving me from school."

"Emmett Cullen, come here at once." Carlisle stood by Jasper's open door and watched his two naughty boys as Jasper dropped his brother and made the floor thud.

The larger of the boys approached with a sheepish smile. He found himself grabbed around the top of his arm and turned to the side. Jasper ran forward and grabbed the model ship before Em dropped it and placed it back carefully on the side table.

"When. I. Say . Go. To. The. Study." Each full stop was given with a resounding whack on Em's bottom making Jasper wince and rub at his own stings and back up against the wall. Emmett's weight was being held up by his Dad and each spank was literally sweeping the boy's feet from under him.

"You. Go. Straight. To. The. Study." He released Emmett's arm and the boy rubbed at the ache in his bicep from his Dad's vice like grip. Carlisle's middle son dashed from the room before he began to cry and rubbed his blazing seat.

"Jasper." The southern boy slowly raised his head and looked sadly at his Father. "Come here." He made his way slowly to stand to attention before his Father and winced when his arm was also grabbed. He pulled Jasper towards the bed and encouraged him to get into it with a firm smack on his scolded rump.

"You are now restricted to your bed until 9 pm. If I catch you out of bed again I will smack your bare bottom, now under the covers...Go." He watched his child hobble into bed and curl up on his side.

The boy had completely hidden himself with the duvet which was very Edward like. Thinking of Edward made Carlisle look over at Jasper's work shop ruler and he went to the desk to retrieve it. This action made the southern boy peek out from under his blanket and gasp.

"Jasper, may I borrow this?"

"Don't break it Papa I need it for school." Jasper practically whined.

"Now Jasper I expect no more disobedience from you today...Is your phone switched off?"

"Yes Papa it is in my jean pocket."

"Good boy. I will be returning your ruler later so let us hope that you are still in bed and behaving when I return." He cocked his eyebrow at his son and a warning smile.

"I can collect the ruler from you in the morning Papa, it will not be necessary to come back in."

"We shall see son..."

xxxxx

Carlisle paused outside his study to listen for any sounds before going to the kitchen to get a drink and unwind as he was pissed off and needed a break. He shook his head as he thought of those boys and the humiliation of getting a dressing down because of their behaviour.

He was feeling calmer after his snack when his phone beeped. It was a message from the school office to say Alice Cullen was in isolation for disrupting Mr. Hope's class and a letter would be sent home at the end of the day. It stated that a text message has also been sent to take precautions that the information was received.

Carlisle was annoyed yet should have known Alice would defend her mate. He was surprised over the text as normally texts were automated dribble about school trips and bake sales. He smiled as he thought of the Principal who was now too cowardly to phone him personally or even get his secretary to do it.

He forced himself to forget about Alice's extra school activities and concentrate on the two pains in his behind. A second beep made him wince and hoped his little Rosie was being the only sensible one of the bunch. He read the message with a furrowed brow.

**_Hey U... What did you go and do that for darlin'? Daddy will have a shit fit and I can handle that fuckin' loser Hope. Maybe I should scare him on Monday and make him wet his pants. lol_**

**_It has all kicked off here... We saw Ed with Em from the window...though I think the idiot's denying it. I am so bored... If Papa goes back to work, I will come and escort you to the forest to forget about Hopeless...love your Pup.x _**

Carlisle reread the message and sighed as he pocketed his phone and noticed the key was turned differently than before when he had locked the back door. Already knowing the answer he checked the door to find it unlocked. "Jasper." Carlisle muttered annoyed at how little regard they show their parents when backs were turned.

He once again pushed up the sleeves to his sweater and made his way back to Jasper's room. The boy appeared to be asleep, snuggled up in the duvet with his head buried underneath, he was not sure whether he wanted to chuckle or throttle him.

"My Pup...Can I offer you a small piece of advice? Well two pieces of advice actually son?" The boy slowly appeared from the duvet and blinked as if he had been woken up.

"If you are going to be sneaky while on restriction and use your phone when you know it is forbidden...make sure you send it to the correct participant." He raised an eyebrow at his boy as he folded his arms to wait for an answer and heard a quiet fuck.

"Yes, indeed...oh and if you are going to go outside lock the door afterwards."

Carlisle went to the bed and sat down and held out his palm for Jasper's phone. "Jasper do not look at me like that it may work on your mother but not me now phone please." He watched exasperated as Jasper pretended to look for his phone. "Jasper."

Reluctantly the boy pulled it from under the covers and gingerly handed it over and watched sadly as it was put in his Father's front jean pocket. "Please do not spank me Papa, I am sore." He amped up the hound dog expression and pulled the duvet back up to his chin.

He watched his Father pull out his own phone and scroll until he found what he was looking for. "Please read this out to me son and then ask me again about that spanking...Go on all of it please."

**_"_**Hey you, What did you go and do that for darlin'? Daddy will have a err fit –" Jasper groaned.

"Read it out word for word please or is the language too vulgar to repeat?"

"Papa, please don't make me say it to your face? Sorry Sir." Jasper was mortified and wanted to dig a lovely comforting hole and hide from his Father. "I can handle that..."

"Read it!" Carlisle said through gritted teeth. "Jasper, you dare to send filth like that, it makes me wonder about the morals of you kids.

"Please don't make me say it to you."

"I don't want to hear it either Jasper or read it and I certainly do not want that type of talk around my daughter. Now continue..."

"That Fword loser Hope. Maybe I should scare him on Monday and make him wet his pants. Lol. Sorry Papa, I didn't mean it I would not manipulate him I just said it in jest."

"Continue..." Carlisle was rubbing his temples and seemed very fed up.

"It has all kicked off here... We saw Ed with Em from the window...though I think the idiot's denying it. I am so bored... If Papa goes back to work, I will come and escort you to the forest to forget about Hopeless...love your Pup." Jasper could not look at his Father and messed with the phone instead.

"Well son what do you have to say now? I apologise if you find being on punishment so boring."

"I deserve this spankin' Sir." Jasper began to cry softly and crawled over to his Father's lap and placed his throbbing butt in the firing line once more.

"Go and fetch the soap from your bathroom first." Very reluctantly the soldier got off his Father's lap and made his way to the bathroom.

"Make sure you bring back a large bar, if you do not have one there are plenty in our bathroom wrapped up under the basin."

He whimpered as he made his way back to his Father who held out his hand for the soap. Jasper stood up straight and clasped his trembling hands behind his back. "Thankyou, Jasper. I know you are very sore. However, you have bought this on yourself."

Carlisle patted his thigh and Jasper placed himself back painfully over the Elder's knee and could not help the venom tears that fell onto the duvet as his pants were pulled down scraping against his lashed skin.

"Do not think you can pull the wool over my eyes and as for that mouth..." Carlisle pushed his son's chin up and told him to open his mouth wide. The boy closed it firmly and squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"One." _Smack_..."Two"..._smack, smack_..."Three"..._smack, smack, smack_..."Four"..._Smack, smack smack smack_... Jasper opened his mouth wide and gasped as the pine block was thrust in deep and was shredded top to bottom by the boy's sharp teeth. The soap lodged between the roof of his mouth and his errant tongue. While the other half had slid down his unwilling throat which made him gag and choke. He began to spit it out when his father placed his own hand over Jasper's mouth as he spanked his bottom hard.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD AGAIN." Jasper balked at his Father's harsh tone and guilt and fear flooded their senses. "BEING SAID OR SENT VIA TEXT." Carlisle calmed down as he could feel his son's panic.

"Place your own hand over your mouth to keep that soap in place and if you let it fall out young man I will take the steel ruler and thrash your backside into next week. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Jasper sobbed and nodded vigorously and placed both hands over his mouth and willed his brain to make him comply, he kept gagging against his hands as the soapy bubbles went to work on making this punishment memorable for years to come.

Carlisle placed his hand on his son's back firmly and shifted him further forward onto the bed to gain a better aim and begin the spanking properly. "Remember my warning and prepare yourself." Jasper slowly nodded his head to show he was listening.

Ten more sharp smacks were delivered to the center of his son's stinging bottom before he was lectured some more. Carlisle peppered his boy's hide making Jasper buck with the pain; quiet warning growls made him go very still until he could not take it any longer and he was sobbing uncontrollably as he battled with the soap..

The spanking got harder and Jasper squirmed with the ache. "Disgusting behaviour and to think you use that mouth to speak to your wife! And as for you children thinking you can sneak off while on restriction..." Carlisle aimed for the sore sit spots and spanked for one full minute on each cheek.

Jasper sucked in a huge breath and the remainder of the soap and began to cry and cough simultaneously before holding his breath as long as he could to stop from spitting out the dregs of the soap. It was no good and the final few smacks made him wail.

The spanking had been short yet hard. However, he was thankful for not receiving the strap or the dreaded ruler and knew he deserved both. His bottom throbbed and pulsed as his Father began to rub his back and pull his clothes straight.

"Go and rinse your mouth out...You have six seconds."

The pain momentarily forgotten the soldier leaped off his Father's lap and ran to the bathroom pulling his sleep pants properly back up on the way.

He put his open mouth under the tap which created lots of frothing bubbles...he persevered with stinging venom mixing in with the suds until the water ran back out of his sparkling clean mouth and splashed his tshirt.

Jasper made a promise to himself there and then as God was his witness he would never cuss in his head or out loud again. He heard his Father call out that he had two seconds to get back into bed or get another smack.

'_Fuck fuck fuck'_ "Damn it!" He growled to himself and then thought well cursing in his head is okay as it was not like his Father could give his brain a soapin.'

Wiping his face quickly on Alice's towel and looking longingly at his toothbrush he was back by his Father's side with two seconds to spare.

The 'young' Father knew his boy was very upset and helped him to get back into bed and onto his side. He lay with him for half an hour and listened for any noises coming from Emmett.

Carlisle pulled the duvet up to his son's chin and stroked his hair. "Is that the type of example to be setting to your wife? Hym, is it?" He spoke softly as Jasper cuddled closer.

"If I am here or not I expect you to act in accordance with your position as my Deputy. Now, if I were you I would thank the Goddess Cumor for watching over you today as this text deserved a few licks with the strap."

"I know Papa...I will behave better and will not let you down again...Sir, when can I have my phone back?" He cringed as expecting a smack.

"When I say and not before...Now will I need to come back up here today as I still need to bring you back the ruler?"

"No Sir, and please keep the ruler I can get it before school tomorrow." He snuggled down onto his side and peeked with huge dark orbs at his Father.

"Sir, whatever it is that Ed has done...he just aint thinkin' straight not since he met that Bella one."

"That Bella one?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "Yes...he is infatuated and is as stubborn as a mule. I will not make allowance for disobedience Jasper." He folded his arms as he sat up straighter on the bed. Jasper had to stifle a laugh as he thought about Emmett's impression earlier as the big doofus had got it spot on.

"Jasper, at 9pm you may leave your bed. IF you behave yourself. Deal?"

Jasper gulped and swallowed down his venom and hid his head. "Deal Daddy."

Finally he kissed his boy's honey hair and got back up as this day was far from over.

"Papa can you stay just a lil longer."

"Jasper. I have a few issues I need to deal with; just rest and it will soon be 9 pm. You are my good boy and I trust you with not only my life but my covens...I do not want to believe that you could be so dismissive of my rules."

"It will not happen again Sir. Please do not be too hard on Em, he was naughty Papa but he only had good in his heart."

"That is true and a little devil on his shoulder who also happens to be called Emmett. Rest and do not worry."

"Edward has only just stopped crying. He is very confused at the moment and he does not know how to handle how he is feeling. Please do not keep him from Bella I know he deserves to be grounded but I don't think he could handle the separation and will just end up in more trouble."

Jasper winced uncomfortable and worried his bottom lip. The boy fretted that he had spoken out of turn as he gingerly touched the seat of his pants. He felt ashamed for his current situation as he had just been upended over his daddy's knee and then had the cheek to advice him on how to raise his brats.

"Sorry Papa for speaking out of turn. It is just that I have learned that Edward cannot be made to see sense when he is separated from that girl. My pride wanted to see him suffer for how he behaved the first time I was left in charge...He could have killed Bella the way he ran off that night and that worries me Sir. You could spank that boy until New Year and he would not be able to keep from Bella."

Jasper rushed on afraid to stop now in case he lost his nerve to say it later when it was too late. "Their ties to each other is already as strong as any of ours when it concerns our mates. I can feel it when I see them together...They are one."

Carlisle went back and sat on the bed and rubbed his son's shoulder to soothe him. "You are in bed and have been punished twice for undesirable behaviour. I know that your bottom is very sore and yet you still defend your brothers."

"I had no right to interfere."

"Jasper, you are Second in Command of this coven and you should be making more decisions and I am at fault for not allowing you the space to do that. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well I am figuring that Eddy is not thinkin' straight as he is worried about Bella as he knows that he deserves to be on restriction. I am guessing that his punishment is not over." Jasper thought about the ruler. "If this had happened on my watch as Em said he booted the car, then that boy would not sit down for a week! But...I would make it clear before he was punished that he would not be restricted entirely from Bella. It will make him focus on his attitude and behaviour and not Bella Bella Bella!"

The Patriarch chuckled as Em sprang to mind; Jasper raised his head a little and smiled back. "I will keep what you said in mind about Edward...He does not make it easy to show leniency Jasper."

"Well then Papa you need to teach him how by showing him how it's done...I was alone without my Alice. You loved Edward and I bet you thought that you was not alone anymore. Until you found Mama and then you knew you wasn't alone anymore."

Jasper raised himself up on his elbow and continued quietly. "Eddy has always felt alone Papa as you know and had accepted it long ago. That boy is terrified of losing that girl and every time he is separated from her it is like the end of his world. This is his first love and it scares him."

"I do understand Jasper...He needs to get under control quickly or he will have no love to go back to as he will push her away." Carlisle watched Jasper struggling with unspoken words. "Do you need to tell me something son?"

"Yes Sir...but I do not want to get Eddy or myself into anymore trouble."

"Well if Edward has done something you know it is your duty as my Second to inform me. So come on son...out with it."

"Edward has not hunted all week." Jasper winced as he watched his Father's eyes flash gold before turning black. "He kept giving me excuses. Any time with the family hunting is less time with Bella...I threatened to tell you if he didn't start taking care of himself but like I said he ain't thinkin' straight. I am worried that in his heightened and thirsty state that he will do something dumb."

"Thankyou for being honest with me Son...You should have stopped this situation the first time he refused to hunt. If you keep information regarding the safety and health of our coven members from me you will be spanked. But...I know it was difficult to tell me and this one time I will say no more."

Carlisle smiled at his son as he was leaving the room. "You my son have been one very naughty puppy. Do you need to go to obedience school? Maybe take your brother's with you..?"

xxx

Carlisle came down to the garage and shocked Edward who dropped his phone sending the battery skidding across the floor and Eddy skidding after it only to be grabbed by the back of his blue check shirt and hauled back over to the stairs.

"Get to your room and out of my site Edward Cullen because I do not think you want me to deal with you when I am feeling like this...Now go."

Edward's eyes widened in fear yet still could not help them flickering to where his battery skidded. "Do not worry about your phone I shall keep it safe." Carlisle watched his teary first born limp to the steps. "Before you go to your room make sure you go and have a drink first."

"Great...Thanks a lot Jasper." Edward muttered.

"What was that son?"

"I will go and have a drink Dad."

"You were in Math you say before the alarm went off?" He said this quietly and watched his son pause and tense. "Did you hear me Edward..? A response please."

"Yes Dad, I was in Math." Edward did not turn to speak to his Dad and remained still.

"Okay Edward...If you are sure about that...Are you sure about that son?"

"Daad I..."

"Yes."

"Nothing."

"Very well then if that is how you want to play this...You have a drink, off to your room and straight to bed. However, I may call you into the study when I think of some further questions and perhaps you can use your time without distractions to think of some answers."

The boy did not reply but the tense shoulders gave Carlisle his answer and he let it drop for now. "Be warned Edward." The anxious boy paused with his shaking hand on the door handle. "You better have gotten yourself into bed and in your sleep wear by the time I come to check on you."

"Yes Sir." He mumbled and hitched his breath as he left the garage.

Carlisle put his hands on his hips and studied his car seat, moving around it to study it from all angles. He could detect the sound of Edward and Jasper crying and he winced because it was his fault while they weeped.

He picked Edward's phone back up and fixed it and switched it on to see if it was still working and 10 miscalls were flashing on the screen and even more flashing envelopes.

It occurred to Carlisle that Edward never played with his phone the way the others did as there was never anyone special to text him and make him smile if only briefly. How sad that must have been for him and it was no wonder the phone was now glued to his hand as every text from his love must make his stomach flutter.

Young love how lovely to behold...He did think these youngsters spent too much time on their phones sending silly texts it was just a sign of the times. He knew he was procrastinating and needed to go and put Emmett out of his misery before he wore a hole in his study floor.

Now Edward...he was still undecided and knew he had been overly harsh with him, yet he continued to lie to his face and disobey him and knew if he didn't watch that attitude he would apply the strap to his disobedient backside.

His own phone startled him from his morose thoughts and was pleased to see it was Esme's name and sighed in gratitude and sat in his broken passenger seat and eagerly listened to his mate's hello and realised that is how Edward felt too when Bella called.

"Esme, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice in my ear. It has been a trying day to say the least, tell me something nice to make me smile?"

Carlisle's sullen features were transformed as he listened to his wife and he smiled a wicked grin and looked so very young in his Nike sweater, jeans and sneakers. The beam got wider and golden eyes twinkled as Mrs Cullen whispered promises to Mr Cullen and as Carlisle knew, Esme always keeps her promises...

Review: Please Please Please *Don't make me get out the glazed cherry*

A/N Okay so the one shot is getting out of hand...Little does Carlisle realise that wheels have been set in motion which is out of his control.

I do believe the lil soldier will have to step up and take control of the situation...he will have no choice! But not yet mwhahahaha. He is probably a bit sore to do anything at the moment...Take care :)

Many thanks for reading and reviewing as I love happy reviews. Thanks to guest reviewers also, I cannot reply but appreciate you taking the time to review. jaspercullen143 it is always a pleasure to hear from ya.x *and Jaffa and Cumor knows already...blushes*

I guess I need to go back and see how Edward is faring up and if he has gotten over his sibling rivalry yet.:)

Ruby.x


End file.
